Hint of love
by Turbotail88
Summary: When the lines between dreams and reality overlap, two ninjas find themselves discussing their relationship in an out-of-this-world area. Was it all a dream? Or is it reality waiting to be accepted? Song-fic-ish, 'The Saltwater Room'. Fluff? Heck yes!


Hint of Love.

One-shot, song-fic-ish

Song: 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City

Timeline: Shippuden; after the Pain Invasion

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**A/N- I suggest listening to the song as you read this so you'll understand what's going on. I'm not transcribing the lyrics because it'll ruin the story but there will be some lines… ****Also, this is part of a project to update and fix all of my stories.**

* * *

><p>It was a very bright night; albeit a cold one. The moon shone beautifully on the sand so it looked like pure white gold. The bay reflected the white light of the moon as though it were navy blue silk with hints of silver swaying with the force of gravity and wind. The <em>swish <em>of the waves on the land added an ethereal beauty that no mere mortal could resist.

Hints of grass swayed gently with the wind and farther up north was a block of rock with a hole in the middle leading underground. East to the bay, a stone's throw away, was a large field with tall patches of grass dancing to the tune the wind whistled. However, in the middle of the field, stood a rickety cottage that looked to be several generations old. It was completely made of wood and creaking could be heard every time the wind blew by.

Inside was its inhabitant: a young man no older than sixteen was snoring quite loudly, disrupting the peaceful scenery. He had soft, spiky blond hair that was growing to become like his father's, yet not quite there. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek as he lifted his tanned hand to scratch them in his sleep. The blanket was suddenly thrown off of him as he stretched and shifted around. Naruto Uzumaki took the pillow underneath his head and hugged it to himself; muttering curses and threats to 'Kakashi-sensei' for stealing his ramen.

Suddenly, the door was forced open, the intruder waking the blonde with its cruel whistling. The intruder rapidly stole the blonde's warmth and Naruto grumbled in resistance, hugging the pillow closer to him. However, Naruto's main element had prevailed against him and forced him to wake up.

Slowly, Naruto's eyelids spread apart to reveal cerulean blue eyes identical to his father's, yet still missing the years of experience and wisdom. Naruto sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. His white t-shirt, designed with an orange swirl on its back, shifted with his movements. His graceful awakening was rudely stopped when he dove his hand into the back of his 'froggy' boxers and scratched his butt.

Naruto slid off of his bed and looked around the cottage. He had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was dropping dead in the new apartment Captain Yamato built for him after he heard the news about Sasuke. He slammed the wooden door shut, wincing as he heard a __crack__. He walked around on his bare feet. He found a pair of black pants that reached his ankles and put them on before finding his Leaf headband and tying it around his head. He was about to put on an orange long-sleeved shirt when he froze. He ran to the window and saw a figure walking on the shore. The person had long dark hair that was swaying gently in the wind, which seemed to have calmed down, and puffs of cold air were being expelled from its mouth. The person looked like a girl, not only because of her long hair and figure (to which Naruto blushed slightly) but also because she was singing softly with a voice Naruto _knew _was familiar. He could've sworn he heard it a few days ago…

****Because I love you!****

Naruto shuddered. He saw the girl shiver, and then, somehow, turn to him. Even in the dark and the distance, he could make out the familiar lavender eyes that had watched him for almost all his life without his knowledge. She folded her pale arms together for warmth and was huddled against herself. Naruto saw she was wearing tight ninja pants, a mesh shirt with a tube top underneath and was barefoot. He couldn't understand. Didn't she know how cold it was?

She breathed out a cold wisp of air; her lips framing his name. He shivered once and immediately threw his shirt on; acting like the introvert he isn't. He opened the door, forgetting the fact he was barefoot and stepped out onto the grassy field. He shut the door behind him and gasped as he finally noticed the beautiful view. When he finally snapped back to reality, he noticed she was walking on the side of the bay once more; her footprints being washed away by the tide. He was mesmerized by how she looked; bathed in the moonlight, her ivory skin seemed to glow. Her face was tilted towards the very thing that made this night so… magical.

He ran to her, forgetting all of his troubles. He forgot about Akatsuki, Konoha and Sasuke. The only thing he focused on was her and how she risked her life to save him.

_****Because I ****_**_**love**_******_****you!****_

He whispered her name, the syllables slipping past his lips. He finally reached her side, and grinned when she smiled shyly up at him. He looked down at her, mentally chuckling at the fact she was at least a head shorter than him. He whispered her name once more, seriousness etched onto his face.

"Hinata…"

She merely smiled wider and gestured for him to follow her. He continued to stare at her. And stare… and stare. He still couldn't wrap around the fact she loved him. Did he even _feel _the same way? He knew he couldn't reject her. He wouldn't, since he knew the pain of rejection from Sakura… and from the villagers who practically rejected his existence his entire life. But to be rejected by the one you love… Naruto shook his head, banishing such painful thoughts from his conscience.

They reached the cave at the end of the small beach and entered it. As they went deeper inside, Naruto noticed the lights on the walls of the cave lighting up their path. He briefly wondered why and how there were lights in this place if there weren't any other people, besides him and Hinata, around.

They reached the end of the cavern, which then spread out into many other smaller tunnels. Hinata looked around in amazement and wonder. She then turned to him and he scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what was going on and the wet and muddy bottom of his pants was starting to bug him.

"Hinata.. I-"

She shushed him, a very odd action for her, and he listened, a very odd action for him. She crouched down and picked up an object. As she straightened up, she held the object to her ear and closed her eyes peacefully. Naruto tried to see what she was holding but she childishly refused to let him see until she opened her eyes and looked at him. She opened her hand and gave Naruto the pink conch shell she had pressed to her ear. He looked at her, confused, until she spoke softly to him.

"Hold it against your ear, Naruto."

And he did. He was amazed at the sound the tiny shell produced in his ear. He closed his eyes and heard the waves, almost lulling him into a deep sleep. It was very relaxing and peaceful. He felt as though he were sitting in the sand with his legs in the ocean. He felt the sun he knew would be tanning his skin or maybe the moon that would shine his face. But most of all, he felt the water tickle his toes and the waves licking his legs while inviting him to come play.

He opened his eyes as he gazed upon the kunoichi who was softly blushing as she realized their proximity. He withdrew the shell from his ear, placed it in his pocket and was about to ask her one of hundreds of questions that were flooding his mind.

"Why?"

She looked down.

_****Because ****__**_**I **_**__****love****_******_**you**_******!****

She said it again. Those mind-boggling words echoed through his head. He was about to ask her another question when she suddenly interrupted him.

"Time together is just never quite enough."

Words escaped his mouth, as if someone had placed a truth jutsu and was making him spill what his heart wanted to say to the young woman in front of him.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home.."

She looked up at him. Naruto saw all the love she had for him, and wondered if his eyes shined the same way, if not a little bit.

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

The truth spurted from his mouth and into the air. It was the one thing they needed the most, yet were denied from it.

"We need time, only time."

She nodded, and softly continued to sing.

"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"

At this, Naruto paused and thought about Sasuke. He missed his brother in everything but blood terribly. He missed the intense rivalry and bond the two of them had. He missed his old perverted teacher as well. He missed all the good times they had during his training trip. And now, after discovering the truth about his father, he felt oddly alone. He needed, no, wanted comfort from someone who wouldn't look at him with pity. He glanced at Hinata, noticing the way she softly smiled at him.

"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"

Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Naruto immediately relaxed and found comfort in the soft palm providing warmth to his now numb cheek. He closed his eyes but opened them again to observe the young woman singing in front of him.

"So tell me, d-darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

He thought about being… together with the girl in front of him. __'It wouldn't be so bad… except for the fact her dad is the Head of the Hyuuga clan,'__he thought. He could teach her to be confident and she, in turn, could teach him about love and what it felt like. He smiled at her.

"All the time, all the time."

She seemed satisfied by his answer as she smiled brightly. She tugged his hand and pulled him gently with her to exit the cave. He followed her, admiring her boldness and chuckled quietly.

He was surprised at his tranquility, but could anyone blame him? He was depressed. He lost his best friend to an evil organization and he lost his master to one with a grudge against his hometown. And now, being loud and obnoxious would ruin the peace that was somehow crafted in the middle of the night.

He suddenly shivered as he reached the shore again, the wind rustling his clothes and stealing the warmth he tried so hard to conserve. He looked down at his abdomen and vaguely wondered why the Kyuubi wasn't doing anything to warm him up. He glanced at Hinata to see she was also glancing at his abdomen. His palms became clammy and he broke into a cold sweat. Did she know about the Kyuubi? What did she think? He was about to ask her but she sensed his discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you must have b-been very s-strong t-to hold the Kyuubi inside of y-you at s-such a y-young a-age, Naruto. I think no l-less of y-you. But n-now, I understand the b-burden placed u-upon your shoulders," she looked away, blushing, "I-in f-fact, I think y-you are even more a-amazing than I h-had originally thought."

He stood there, gaping. He must've looked like a real idiot before he stood straight and grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk with him along the shore. She thought he was amazing! He knew that she was probably a little scared at the fact that the most dangerous demon was sealed in his gut. Who wouldn't be? But he knew, he just __knew__, that her love for him overpowered her fear. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to return her feelings straight away; there was just too much to do! Besides, he never knew what love was until Team 7. Even then, it was only family love. Yes, he had loved Sakura at one point, but those feelings had faded to sisterly love.

For now, he wouldn't do anything, but he wouldn't avoid her either. He wouldn't get her hopes up but he wouldn't let her think he wasn't interested. Now he suddenly knew how Sasuke must've felt after Sakura proclaimed her love for him each time. On one hand, he wanted to have a relationship with someone on an emotional and physical (to which Naruto blushed and to which Hinata looked at his face curiously) level, but on the other hand, he wanted to be sure what he felt was real. But he lacked what they needed to start a relationship.

Time.

Without time, true time to themselves, he wouldn't be able to see and learn more about her.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to face the young woman he was pulling with him. She bumped into his chest and looked up at the man she fell in love with. He smiled down at her and brushed hair from her eyes before sighing sadly.

"Hinata, I know you love me and as much as you don't want to admit it, you want me to love you the same way. But I just," he shook his head, "Our time together is almost as non-existent as Sai's personality."

She giggled at that (a sound he enjoyed) and nodded, understanding what he meant. He was amazed she could be so patient with him. If it was another girl, he could've bet she would've clobbered him before calling him various unkind names.

"I-it is not y-your fault, Naruto. I.. I am surprised y-you c-confronted me on this. But I am a-also glad… and very h-happy," she blushed and Naruto blushed a bit too, because _she _was happy to see__him__, "w-when things s-settle down, w-when the threat to the w-world is over and when y-you bring S-Sasuke back to Konoha," at this Naruto's eyes widened and watered slightly, "we could speak about this a bit more."

Tears trailed down the blonde's cheeks. Hinata smoothed her thumb over each tear before Naruto grabbed her hands and held them in front of his chest. Hinata blushed furiously and Naruto gave a watery chuckle.

"H-how?" he croaked. "How could you have s-so much faith in me?"

**_**Because **_**_****I love you.****_

That did it for the blonde Jinchuuriki as he pulled Hinata flush against himself. She closed her eyes and settled into the embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his chest. She was still blushing, and almost felt like fainting, but that wasn't important right now.

When he stopped crying, an action he hadn't done since the death of Jiraiya, he removed his arms from around the lavender-eyed Hyuuga and instead placed his hands on her hips. She blushed and he outright laughed and told her to place her hands on his shoulders. She did so and Naruto began to sway on the spot. She caught his drift, and swayed with him, dancing in wind and under the moon. She placed the side of her head against his right shoulder, her head only reaching the underside of his chin and his Adam's Apple. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and they both continued to sway. He requested for her to sing and, never one to deny a request from her beloved, replied with the same line she used before.

"Time together is just never quite enough."

They both closed their eyes simultaneously. Naruto felt Hinata's heartbeat as Hinata heard his.

"When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home."

She smiled against his chest and Naruto grinned foxily as he felt it.

"Happy, aren't we?" he teased.

She ignored him, blushing, as she continued.

"What will it take to make or break this hint of l-love?"

He smiled as he heard her little stutter. He knew he was attracted to her but…

"We need time, only time."

"When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?"

"If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"

"So tell me, d-darling, do you wish we'd fall in l-love?"

"All the time, all the time."

They continued to sway on the spot, as the view shifted to the sky. The stars twinkled brightly, as if they were smiling cheekily at the couple-to-be under the dark canvas called 'Night'. And the moon glowed, as if smiling gently upon the teenagers.

And then, Naruto woke up.

* * *

><p>He gasped as he sat up, rubbing his forehead tenderly. He couldn't ignore the smile that crossed his face and the blush that spread across his cheeks. He stood up from bed and put his night cap on the night table. He looked around and smiled as he noticed the window he had left open during the night. It acted as a makeshift air conditioner until people could figure out how to put the electricity back on. It was also the reason why Naruto was so cold, since the blanket was on the other side of his room. He grabbed the blanket and put it on the bed as he went to the window to shut it.<p>

Unable to return to sleep, he went out onto the balcony and leaned his crossed arms against it. He lifted an arm and opened a palm to rest his chin and let the wind rustle his clothes. His hair danced to the wind and he almost smiled nostalgically. He looked up at the moon that was the same one as his dream. Was it really all a dream?

He put one of his hands in his pocket and felt an odd object. He placed it in front of his face and gasped.

It was the pink conch shell.

"Hinata…"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a young kunoichi was wondering the same thing. She sighed as she stirred the embers around in their now dead camp fire with a small stick. She fingered her Chunin vest's collar and sighed. She looked around the camp and the two tents, in which one rested Shino, Kiba and Akamaru and the other was for her. Kurenai was required to stay behind because she was on maternity leave.<p>

Their mission was to patrol around the Land of Fire's borders for any potential invaders. They would be back before their Hokage left for the Kage Summit. It was weird, to be almost dying one minute then being sent out the next. But such was the life of a ninja.

Hinata sighed again before looking up at the moon. She had dozed off for less than twenty minutes during her watch. Yet, in that little time span, she experienced one of the greatest dreams ever. She smiled brightly and blushed furiously. Suddenly, the wind bristled and completely shut out the embers as Hinata's hair whipped around her.

She braced herself, then when the wind died down, looked up at the moon again. She felt an overwhelming urge to get closer to it. Acting on an impulse, she leaped to the top of a tree and watched the forest below. Quickly, she activated her Byakugan to make sure there were no intruders and sighed in relief when nothing abnormal appeared.

She smiled nostalgically and blushed as she thought about her dream. Was it really all a dream? Closing her eyes, she sang the song from her dream, imagining Naruto singing along with her.

"Time together is just never quite enough."

"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"

"When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?

"So tell me, darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"All the time…"

Hinata sighed.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are going to kill me o.o" But no! This is Naruhina so you guys won't, right? …Right? <strong>

**I owe my inspiration to a Youtube video by gottagroovegirl749 called 'Naruhina~ The Saltwater Room~ Mep Part'. You should also check out her AMV 'All The Girls Want Sasuke'. I don't know why, but I find that hilarious! XD**

**Also, I just wanna say one thing:**

**KISHIMOTO,**

**ლ(****ಠ****益****ಠ****ლ)**

**Y U NO MAKE NARUHINA?**

**...I don't own that either.**


End file.
